


The Tales of the Monsters

by SpecVermilion



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is a South Park Monster!AU Fanfic dedicated to the following awesome people: Myles , Ash, Tavros and Cas!
Also, this fanfic is a special present for askcraigsspookygang (their aforementioned askblog!)!! I just love the monster!AU so much.
I hope you all enjoy this fic, this took me a long time to make considering the delays, and its still pretty incomplete. The story tells of the human, Wendy Testaburger, fitting in a mountain town full of monsters and getting along with all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Are they really monsters? Or are they just something that we need to understand? Most humans would say monsters are terrifying, but there are some of them that think otherwise. Because, in the monstrous town of South Park, in lies one human, who is Wendy Testaburger. She recently moved in to the town, filled with creatures and monsters that despite their appearances.. are not really monsters at all. There may be other humans in the town, but what are the odds of Wendy meeting them to share their experiences with her?

"I don't even know why I would fit in here.. I'm a human.. these are all monsters." Wendy said to herself. But for some reason, she would still try to fit in. "Ah well, I'll try to fit in with them.. I hope they can respect me." She added, letting out a sigh.

Its already nighttime after she moved in. The stars are shining right above the sky and no one seems to visit her yet, and she feels really lonely. She decided to go to bed and sleep, then introduce herself to the monsters around the town tomorrow. Though, at night, she can already hear the monsters outside.

Wendy can hear the howls of werewolves outside, feel the breeze from a ghost, and even smell a bit of magic, coming from a warlock far away. This started to worry her.

"Ugh.. first night here and its stressing me out.." She sighed, uncomfortable from her sleep. "Can you all just keep quiet, please?" She thought, hoping to get some silence. The noise managed to soften a little after that.

"That's better." Wendy said, relieved. Its enough to get her to sleep, which she did.

However, the breeze is getting slightly stronger, and Wendy doesn't really care about it.. she just wants to sleep. She later closed her eyes, and slept afterwards, ignoring the breezes of wind that blow through her bedroom.

Later, a ghost arrives. The ghost is panicky, yet it seems that it wants to check on the newcomer in the town. No one can blame the ghost's curiosity, after all..

The ghost is none other than Tweek, who was floating around wondering who moved in. He got curious, and just wanted to meet the person that moved in. He did get there by the help of a certain Frankenstein's monster, who led him to Wendy's house by giving him the directions.

Tweek moves in to Wendy, and wonders what kind of monster she is. "H-hello.. are you asleep?" He said, looking at her. He doesn't want to spook her either, as he doesn't want a bad impression. However, there was no response as Wendy is still asleep.

"Oh.. I see. S-sorry if I.. came h-here unexpectedly. I w-wonder.. what kind of monster are you?" Tweek said, still curious. He doesn't know that Wendy is not a monster at all, but it seems he doesn't want to find out by using force. "Gah.. I don't think I should d-do that! Sorry!!" Tweek said, and flew off. He didn't want his curiosity to win.

However, before he did fly away, Wendy suddenly woke up. "Who-who's there?" She asked, a bit frightened. Tweek later turns back to listen to her.

"You-you're a-awake?" Tweek flies to her in response. "S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to fly h-here and d-disturb you.. I was curious to k-know who moved in.. gah!" He added.

"Oh, its okay, there's no harm done. You're a ghost, right?" Wendy said, not really scared at all. "Well, I was hoping to meet you and the others tomorrow, but its cool. I'm Wendy, by the way. What's your name?" She added, introducing herself and willing to talk to the ghost.

"Gah.. i-its Tweek. Tweek Tweak. I j-just feel like you know, checking you out, that's all." Tweek answers and tells Wendy his name, hovering right in front of her. "So yeah, w-welcome to our.. s-sweet.. little.. monster town, Wendy." He added, giving her a faint smile.

"Thanks, Tweek. I just had a rough day moving here." Wendy returns the smile to him. "By the way.. you did ask what kind of monster am I, right?" She added, remembering what Tweek said about what kind of monster she is.

"Y-yeah.. w-we are welcoming monsters, s-so we pretty much a-allow any monster here." Tweek replied. "Humans too, but.. they g-get scared so easily. W-we try our best to make them stay without s-spooking them.. urgh. There are a few humans that reside here, at the very l-least!" He added, noting that humans do live in the town, but are really rare.

"Well.. I'm a human, actually." Wendy said to Tweek. "I guess I'll be the first.. or not.. human here. But its okay, I'll fit in, don't worry." She added, confident that she will get along with the monsters around her.

"Oh.. t-that's really cool! We d-don't get h-human visitors, especially humans that l-live here." Tweek cheered, feeling ecstatic by the fact that Wendy would stay in the town. He is worried, however, that she might be scared into leaving the town just like the other humans. "Though.. I j-just hope w-we won't scare you away.." Tweek said, letting out a sigh.

"Well, that won't happen.. I hope." Wendy said, sighing as if that's actually possible. "But I'll do my best here, don't worry." She added, confidently.

"Ah, that's good t-to hear." Tweek smiles. "So yeah.. s-sorry that I d-disturbed you and a-all, Wendy. Its n-nice meeting you though!" He added, happy to meet another human.

"Its okay, Tweek. No damage done." Wendy said, dismissing him with a smile. "I would want to talk with you and all, but I have to sleep for now." She added, because she's already feeling sleepy.

"Oh, okay! I'll see y-you around then, Wendy! I h-hope you can get a-along with the other c-creatures and monsters h-here. See y-ya!" Tweek says and waves goodbye to her before he flies home, passing through Wendy's bedroom wall. Wendy waves back at him.

With that in mind, maybe its not so bad after all for Wendy to move in. She would later start to meet other monsters and creatures though, and even spot some other humans if she's lucky to find one, either. Wendy tucks her in to the bed one more time, ignoring the howls of the werewolves and the scent of magic. The breeze died down though, this was because Tweek left after their little pep talk. She starts to sleep in peace until the sun comes out.

* * *

 

The next day, the sun rises over the monster town. Wendy decided to start her first day in here and meet the monsters in town. The little talk she had with ghost Tweek pretty much helped her be confident about the monsters being friendly, and this gives her a chance to fit in the town after all. To add, other humans also live in the monster town, but will she be able to find them?

Wendy later eats breakfast after she wakes up from her sleep, which is actually comforting despite the breeze Tweek made and the howls that the werewolves created. She eats her food that she packed for the trip, which served as her breakfast. After that, she takes a bath, gets dressed, and heads off outside, with a good amount of determination to get along with the monsters.

Upon walking around the town, she can already see the monster kids enjoying themselves. They chase each other, play games, even show off their innate abilities. After a few kilometers of walking around, she was greeted by a friendly deertaur, or as she remembers them.. fae. The said deertaur also has a little werewolf riding on his back.

"Oh, so you're the new human that moved in?" The deertaur asked Wendy. "I'm Butters, the deertaur. Its great that we get to see another human here!" He added, introducing himself. The werewolf on Butters' back also gave Wendy a smile and introduced herself as well.

"Hey there, human!" The little werewolf said cheerfully to Wendy. "My name's Karen, its nice to meet you!" She added, offering a paw to shake with her.

"Hello Butters, and hello, Karen!" Wendy greeted them back. "Yeah, I moved in yesterday. The ghost, he told you that I moved in, right?" She added, knowing that Tweek already told Butters about her. "And aww, you look so cute, Karen! And playful, too." Wendy also compliments Karen, the little werewolf riding on Butters' back. "Oh yeah, I forgot my manners.. I haven't told you both my name. I'm Wendy.. Wendy Testaburger." She added, making sure they know her name.

"Hehe, thank you, Wendy! You're really sweet!" Karen smiled upon hearing Wendy's compliment. "You can really fit in here, too! We do have humans that stay here as well, so I hope you can get along with them!" She added, making sure that she won't be the only human in the town.

"She's right, Wendy. Humans are rare here, you know. But you can bump into one soon!" Butters added to Karen's statement.

As they continue talking, a zombie approaches them, but it looks tired. Wendy got freaked out.. a little bit.

"Jeez.. can you two slow down a bit? Zombies are not athletic, you know!" The zombie said, panting from going after them. "After all, I still have to watch Karen." He added. Turns out he is Karen's older brother.

"Oh, sorry, Kenny.." Butters apologized. "Karen is just having so much fun riding on my deer back. She treats me like some kind of majestic horse, which I find really cool.." He added. He does enjoy Karen riding on his back because of this.

Kenny is a zombie indeed, but what makes him distinct from other zombies is that he can't infect anyone. Not even a bite. He's harmless, and he does know what are the limits of a normal zombie too. He later looks at Wendy, who was freaked out from him earlier.

"Hey.. who might you be? Sorry if I scared you, it was just that I have to look after Karen.." Kenny said, before one of his arms snapped and fell to the floor. He picks it up and reattaches it to his shoulder. "Yeah.. this is a typical zombie struggle, don't worry." He added, telling Wendy not to worry.

"Ah, its okay. I was just surprised, that's all, Kenny." Wendy said, giving a faint smile. "Its really odd though, to see a werewolf related with a zombie." She commented on the siblings' monster relationship.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm the only zombie in my family, Wendy. Most of my parents and my siblings.. are werewolves. Its like I'm a black sheep in a herd." Kenny understands Wendy's words. "But, its going well, to be honest. I still struggle from dying and regeneration of my limbs and body.. even my head. I don't want to show it to you though, it would scare the heck out of you." He added, noting that his life as a zombie isn't that bad.

"That's right! He may be a zombie but he's my lovable big bro!" Karen beams about him. "I'm glad to see you respect him, Wendy! He needs to be understood by others, not just me." She added, hoping that Kenny would meet other monster friends.

"I understood Kenny a lot, too. We're best buds, even if you find it odd, hehe!" Butters said. He does seem to talk a lot to Kenny, as if he trusts him a lot.

"Ah, that's cool!" Wendy said, complimenting the friendship of the three. "I'm glad that you three really have a strong bond, friends and siblings. I don't have a friend here just yet.. but I definitely don't have a sibling either.." She added, noting her lack of friends and siblings. She missed her friends back home before she moved in to the monster home.

"Its okay, Wendy. I'll be your friend." Butters turns at Wendy, slowly galloping to her and offering a hand of friendship. "I understand your struggle, its hard to.. really make friends in new places." He added, sympathizing with her. Karen and Kenny even extended their hands to Wendy. She generously accepts.

"Thank you, all the three of you." Wendy said, shaking their hands. She accidentally broke Kenny's hand when he shook it though. "Oops.. sorry, Kenny." She apologizes and gives his hand back.

"Its alright, like what I said, it happens, Wendy." Kenny said, and took the hand from her.

"Well, its really cool that we met, Wendy. Though we gotta go now, Karen needs a ride back home." Kenny said, stating that they have to return home. "If you want to meet more of the folks here, go head to Stan's house. Kyle's there too, so you can meet both of them!" He suggested.

"Yeah! The two hang out a lot, as what my brother says! And yeah, there's a strict.. rule we have to obey, its sad.. but.. I hope you can make more friends, Wendy!" Karen said, encouraging Wendy.

"Oh, thank you for the tip! I don't know where Stan's house is though.. I'm still new here." Wendy accepts their suggestion, she just needs directions.

"Oh, Stan's house is across the street, he lives in a dark green house! Look for the house with the number of 4136, that's his!" Butters said, giving Wendy the directions she needs.

"Thanks, Butters! Well, I'll be on my way, I hope we can meet again!" Wendy thanks the three, and heads off to Stan's place. She didn't know it, but she heard her first tales of the monsters in town, via Kenny, Karen and Butters. The conversation even inspired her a lot that she can actually fit in the town, too. She did hear Tweek's, but its not enough just yet. Wendy has to know more about him.

With that in mind, Butters galloped all the way back to Kenny's house, with Karen riding on his back. Kenny sprints to them, slowly, as to prevent his legs from breaking during the return to his house. The three waved their hands at Wendy before they parted ways for now.

* * *

 

Wendy walks east while still on the street, making her way to Stan's house. Though, during the way, she ended up meeting another monster. It is a female landwalker, with a bottom half somewhat reminding her of a mermaid. She immediately remembered one of her friends as the human top half has a similar appearance to one of the friends she has back home.

"Wait!" Wendy said to the landwalker. She immediately touched the landwalker's shoulder, and it turns to look at her. Wendy got shocked upon looking at the landwalker's face. "No way.." She said, surprised.

The landwalker also gazed upon Wendy, giving her a familiar face. "Are you..a friend of mine?" It asked.

"I'm sorry, but you.. you remind me of my old friend.. Bebe." Wendy said, explaining the similarity to the landwalker right in front of her.

"What a.. coincidence, miss.. that's my name." The landwalker replied, and stated that Bebe is her name. This literally shocked Wendy even more.

"I don't believe it! But.. you seem to be.. telling the truth.. you were.. like the Bebe I met back then." Wendy said, getting pressured by the fact that the landwalker right in front of her is another version of her old friend.

"Its okay. I am fine with humans getting scared because of me, but.. this, this is the first time you called me an old friend.. tell me, what's your name?" Bebe asked Wendy for her name.

"Its Wendy.. Wendy Testaburger. I know I should not have freaked out at you, Bebe.." Wendy said, and apologizes to her. "I'm sorry. You really do remind me of my old friend.." She added.

"Maybe I am your old friend, just in monster form." Bebe replied to her. "Still, its cool to meet you, Wendy! You're the girl that moved in recently, right?" She wondered, telling if she is the person that moved in.

"Yep, that's me! Ghost Tweek is the first monster I met by the way." Wendy replied positively to Bebe.

"Oh, cool! Well, I'll be your new friend then, we never get to meet human girls, all we have is just Pip and he is too shy to talk to anyone except for Damien." Bebe said, stating that Pip is the other human Wendy should meet. "You should go talk to him sometime, he'll be happy to meet another human!" She added, giving hope to Wendy that there are indeed other humans in the town.

"Wow, really? So its true, humans do live here too!" Wendy beams. She's excited to meet Pip, but she has to meet Stan and Kyle first. The excitement to meet the other human did motivate Wendy as well.

Bebe offered a hand for Wendy to shake, and Wendy shook it immediately. She really got happy to meet Bebe, but she can't talk for long, unfortunately.

"Thank you, Bebe. You do remind me of my old friend indeed." Wendy smiles at Bebe. She started to have a little bit of nostalgia when the two shook hands.

"No problem, Wendy! We should hang out sometime!" Bebe replied to her happily. "I'll help you meet the other girls, too!" She added, willing to help her meet the girl monsters. "And well, I will do my best to be your old friend, too. If you don't find it creepy, I mean." She did want to help Wendy get together with her old friend, and Bebe would do it because she respects her for being a brave human.

"No, its not creepy, Bebe. You're just like her, except the obvious difference." Wendy said, not minding it at all. "Its really awesome that we met, honestly. You're so kind." She added, complimenting Bebe.

"Hehe, thanks, Wendy!" Bebe said, returning a trusting grin. Her phone later rings, and that's a sign for her that she has to go. "Damn. Looks like I have to go now, Wendy. We'll see each other again though!" Bebe said, and waves at Wendy.

"Its okay, thank you so much, Bebe!" Wendy said, and waves back at her. The two later parted ways, and Wendy started to feel that her heart has warmed up a bit. The nostalgia really showed her something regarding her new landwalker friend, that no matter what her old friend looks like, she's still her best friend.

* * *

 

Wendy heads to Stan's house, even if things were delayed. Its only a few blocks now as she crosses the street, getting happier every time she meets a new monster in the town. Her thoughts about fitting in is getting true for every encounter she makes.

Upon arrival to Stan's house, its already the afternoon. The sun is rising high and above, and it gets a bit hotter now. Its not that much of a problem because the town is snowy.

Wendy later hears some loud barks in the backyard. They are louder than most dogs.. or would it seem to be some kind of Cerberus? The barks have different noise levels.. three of them at least. Wendy can distinguish each bark, so its positive that there's a Cerberus at the back.

When she arrived to Stan's backyard, she spots the Cerberus, cheery and happy in all three heads of it. She even spotted a Satyr and a vampire tossing random stuff around. Turns out they are playing fetch with the Cerberus.

The vampire noticed Wendy first, and moves to her. "Oh, you're new right?" It asks her formally.

"Yeah, I am. Shouldn't you.. you know, stay in dark areas? Its sunny out here." Wendy said, noting that vampires hate the sun.

"Well, I do, but.. a warlock made me immune to sunrays. Thank you for that concern though." The vampire said, accepting Wendy's concern towards him.

"Oh, I see. Does this warlock live here too?" Wendy asked, getting curious about the warlock.

"Yep, he lives here. His name's Token." The vampire answers. With that in mind, the vampire forgot to introduce his name to Wendy. Oops, for his part. "Oh.. I forgot my name.. I'm Stan Marsh. The Satyr over there's Kyle, and that friendly loud Cerberus I have.. that's Sparky. What's yours? You seem to get along with Bebe well too." The vampire introduces himself, and also noticed Wendy's convo with Bebe from the street. Stan probably has great hearing.

"You noticed? I guess you got good ears then, Stan." Wendy said, giggling a bit. "I don't kind of like eavesdropping though." She added, not liking the fact that Stan spied on the two.

"Oh.. sorry, Wendy." Stan apologizes. Its not that much, but Stan has the ability to hear anything from far away. "Its a common thing for vampires like me to hear anything that far though.." He added, stating the ability.

"Ah, okay then. I hope you won't do anything bad to me or Bebe. That's all." Wendy said, asking Stan not to do anything to insult them both.

"I won't. Plus, I don't see you being a bad human either, so why would I do-" Before Stan finished, Sparky started to howl. "I'll be right back, Wendy." Stan dashed to Sparky's care, and he noticed that one of Sparky's legs got stuck. Wendy followed the vampire.

"Calm down, Sparky! Keep your barking soft!" Kyle said, doing his best to calm the Cerberus down. "Its just a stuck leg, Sparky, come on!" He added, continuing to calm Sparky down but to no avail. Stan and Wendy arrive on scene to help, well, Stan will help out, as Wendy doesn't know how to take care of a real Cerberus.. yet.

Stan looked at the leg where Sparky got stuck on. Sparky seems to whimper loudly, as every time Sparky tries to break free, it hurts. Stan found out that Sparky got his leg stuck on a thorn bush. With that in mind, he needs strong shears to break them, but how can he do so, knowing that he is the only one that can calm Sparky down? He then turns to Wendy and asks for a favor.

Wendy knows that they need help to break Sparky free. She decided to help the two out. "I know you need my help. Stan.. Kyle.. tell me what to do." She asks, willing to help them. "After all, Sparky should be happy with the two of you.. right?" Wendy stated. Stan and Kyle agreed on her words.

"That's right. You can help us, Wendy." Stan said, smiling at Wendy. "Go get the heavy shears in the toolbox. Its in the garage. Me and Kyle will keep Sparky occupied." Stan instructed. Wendy immediately nods, and heads inside the house to get in the garage from there.

"She's really responsive. That's the girl that moved in, right?" Kyle wondered.

"Yep, that's her, Kyle. Wendy Testaburger." Stan answered to Kyle's question. "She's new but she gets along well with others, even as a human." He adds, referring to Wendy's good behavior.

"Oh, that's cool. Hopefully she can fit in then." Kyle said, smiling. His little tail wags calmly, too. "Now.. can we just calm your Cerberus down? He's still howling!" He beamed, because Sparky's howls got his attention quickly.

"Oops. Alright.. Sparky, calm down, boy!" Stan said, patting Sparky's right and middle head. "Its okay, once Wendy gets the shears, we'll cut that bush." He added. Sparky calms down a bit after that.

Meanwhile, Wendy makes it to the garage, and looks for a toolshed. Stan didn't tell her what did the toolbox look like, but by the looks of it, she isn't going to turn back. Wendy looked around in the entire garage, cabinet by cabinet, looking for the said toolbox.

Moments later, Wendy found the toolbox. It glints a faint glow, and this helped her locate it. It is located next to Randy Marsh's car. "This should be it, I think." She said, grabbing the toolbox. Wendy opens it, and now removes one tool at a time, until she has the shears. She makes sure to organize it once she found the shears.

Wendy later finds the shears, and she organizes the toolbox after removing the tools inside. It took her a while, but she finished organizing and closing the toolbox. She even put it on a table to make it easy to spot. After that, she took off, returning to the backyard to give the shears to Stan and Kyle.

As Stan and Kyle were calming down Sparky, Wendy arrived just in time. She handed over the shears to Stan. "Here you go, Stan. I hope this is the right one." She said.

"Yep, this is the one. I'll go set Sparky free. He's calm now, so don't worry about him howling." Stan said, and heads over to Sparky's stuck leg.

"You know, that was cool of you to show up here." Kyle spoke, thanking her for helping the two of them out. "Oh yeah.. Stan showed me to you, but we never spoke, I assume? I'm Kyle Broflovski." He said, noting that he hasn't talked to Wendy yet even if Stan told her about him.

"Yeah, we haven't spoke yet." Wendy said to him politely. "Still, its cool. I don't have free time so I don't mind helping you both out!" She added with a smile. "And well, its the first time I saw a Satyr too.. I haven't heard of that to be honest." She stated. Wendy hasn't met a Satyr or heard of one, until now.

"Oh, its alright. Satyrs were never known in folklore, like cat siths." Kyle said, being fine with Wendy's thoughts about Satyrs. "I can understand, so I won't get mad, Wendy." He said, symphatizing with her. "So, how did it feel like, meeting your first Satyr? Well, that's me of course." Kyle said, asking if she liked the interaction with the both of them.

"I find it cool, Kyle." Wendy answered, giving a positive response. "Awesome, Wendy. Most humans don't understand me, especially Pip, but you seem to do that. I feel happy for this, so thank you!" Kyle said, giving Wendy a hug. Wendy hugs him back. "I'm glad to meet you too, Kyle. You know, goats are strong, so I bet you'd have that kind of strength." She said, smiling from the hug.

"You bet I do, Wendy!" Kyle cheers. Despite being curious about that, Kyle hopes that's not an insult, but sooner or later, he'll realize its true.

After their time in the convo, Stan finally managed to break Sparky free from the thorny bush that kept his leg lame.

"There ya go, Sparky! Who's a good boy?" Stan said, petting Sparky softly on one of his heads. Sparky barks happily and licks his face.

"Sparky's really happy after that, huh?" Wendy commented. "After all, that bush did make him struggle, so I guess I can see why. This Cerberus though, its actually adorable!" She added, complimenting Sparky. Sparky came to her afterwards, and bent down to her feet.

"Hehe, he likes you, Wendy!" Stan said, giggling. "He thinks you saved him so he's taking a liking to you. Aww!" He added, looking at Sparky acting touchy to Wendy.

Wendy patted one of Sparky's happy heads. Sparky seems to like how she touches one of his heads, he feels comfortable! Well, Sparky later licked her for that, Wendy somewhat didn't mind the slobber.

"He's affectionate, Stan. I can see why he's so happy." Wendy said, cleaning herself up a bit. "Thing is, how does he have a doghouse? He's too big." Wendy wondered, asking Stan.

"Oh, Sparky doesn't have a doghouse, he just sleeps in the backyard. He keeps a lot of bad monsters away, like last night.. a mummy tried to dig something here and Sparky scared him off." Stan answered. "The mummy left his strands of bandages and Sparky chewed it all. He's also protective." He added.

"Ah, that's cool." Wendy commented. "I'm glad Sparky keeps you safe, he's more dog-ish and well, its more of a good thing. Even if he put a lot of slobber on me.." She added, wiping off Sparky's slobber on her face.

"Hehe, Sparky's that affectionate, Wendy. Don't worry about it." Stan replied.

Kyle, on the other hand, is also petting Sparky. He hasn't been talking much because he started to like how.. soft Sparky is.

"I admit, Sparky's really cute for a Cerberus." Kyle complimented. "Because well, he's less hostile and more friendly. Like a dog as what Wendy said." He added, referring to Wendy's comment.

"That's right, Kyle. Sparky doesn't seem to bite after all." Stan smiles at Kyle's comment. Sparky seems to bark happily with the three.

However, Wendy wants to meet more of the monsters, and at this time, its already close to sunset. She wants to meet one more.. or two more monsters before she sleeps for the next day.

"Speaking of which, I wonder who should I meet next.." Wendy asked. She is hoping for Stan and Kyle to help her out.

"Well, Craig needs visitors.. have you met him yet?" Kyle answers. "He is calm and doesn't give a fuck, but he doesn't want to be alone sometimes. Tweek visits him a lot too." He added, stating that Tweek, the ghost she met last night, is close to Craig.

"To add, he's a Frankenstein's Monster too. He was nonexistent but his dad built him from the ground-up.. even her sister too. They are the first ones to be monsters that were created, not born here." Stan added from Kyle's description. "He lives in a brown house, number 4202. You can visit him if you want." Stan also mentioned Craig's monster looks, and his address for Wendy to locate him.

"Oh, cool! Guess I'll head there next, Stan. Thank you." Wendy said, thanking Stan happily. She even hugged him comfortably.

Stan hugged Wendy back. "No problem, Wendy. You're a great human too." He added, complimenting her. Wendy smiles upon hearing this, and thanks him a lot.

Wendy later hugs Kyle. She also felt a lot of fluff from him too, it must be the goat fur. "Well, its surprising that you're soft, Kyle." She said. Kyle hugs her back as well. "I will remember the first Satyr I have ever met.. that's you by the way."

"Thank you, Wendy! Hehe, its cool. Fur makes everything fluffy.. guess that includes me." Kyle said, giggling.

"Yeah, it really does." Wendy said, smiling at Kyle. She later let go and patted Sparky as he is also part of the get-along the three are in. Sparky is barking happily when Wendy pats one of his heads.

At this point, Wendy waves goodbye to Stan and Kyle as she heads off to Craig's house, the last place she will visit for the day. Stan and Kyle waved back to her and bade her good luck to get along with everyone in the town. The two started to think she will fit in the monster town.

* * *

 

Wendy heads back to the street, and searches for the brown house, with the number 4202 on it as what Stan told her earlier before she left. The night is coming in again, so she has to catch up before bed time, and make sure Craig isn't sleeping already to get the chance she needed to know about him.

Wendy looked at every house, to make sure she won't lose track. She still remembers her own address in the town, so hopefully she won't get lost on the way home. Moments later, she finally found the house she's looking for.

"Brown house.. 4202. This should be it." Wendy said, and knocks on the door. She waits for someone to open it. Moments later, a young girl opened the door. The girl has cat ears and a tail, and also has patches of green all over her body. Wendy noticed that she's a variant of the Frankenstein's Monster from the pieces of green all over her.. can Craig be a Frankenstein's Monster too? Only one way to find out.. hope that the girl allows Wendy to come in.

"Who are you? Did you come to visit?" The girl asked. "You're new here, aren't you? Craig told me that a new human would come here to the town, that's you, right?" She added.

"Yes, that's me. Does Craig already know that I moved here? Whoever he is.. I mean." Wendy responds positively to the girl's question. "Oh yeah.. I forgot.. I'm Wendy Testaburger. Its really rude of me to not introduce myself." She added, introducing herself to the girl.

"Oh.. hello, Wendy. About me.. I'm Ruby Tucker.. Craig's little sister. Craig told me that he expected you to come, so yeah, come in." Ruby said, introducing herself and letting Wendy enter the house. It seems Wendy managed to get in, now to see what Craig is supposed to be.. and to add something, Ruby flips her off as its a habit.

Wendy stays in the living room, wondering if their parents are home. "Ruby, are you and Craig home alone?" She asked.

"No, they went off for groceries, materials.. you know.. that stuff." Ruby answered. "Craig, however, he's here. He's upstairs watching Red Racer with his ghost boyfriend." She added, giggling over the boyfriend part.

"Boyfriend.. lemme guess.. Tweek's his boyfriend, is it not?" Wendy said, knowing the sudden realization.

"Yep, that's him alright. Panicky, happy and caring. Tweek even possesses him just for a hug." Ruby added, replying to Wendy's words.

"Wow.. that's.. kind of sweet." Wendy cheered a bit about the two. But this did make her think of something.. did Craig send over Tweek last night before she slept? She started to get curious.

"I think so. I overheard Craig telling Tweek your address last night." Ruby answered. "He did know about you the moment you moved in the town, too. Craig would happily meet you, that's.. what he said I guess." She added, noting that Craig was observant towards Wendy.

"So why did he send Tweek? I guess he can't come because its late.. I remember it. But there should be another reason why.." Wendy asked once more, still being curious.

"You can find out for yourself, Wendy." Ruby answered. "Craig's in his room if you need him."

"Sweet, thanks Ruby!" Wendy said, hugging Ruby nicely. She set off upstairs to find Craig afterwards, but Ruby.. isn't used to hugs. After that, she flipped Wendy off.. again.

Wendy heads to the second floor of the house, looking for Craig's room. To figure out which room it is, she decides to listen if there are any voices. If there is, its certain that its Craig who's inside.

Wendy started with the first door on the left of the hallway. She carefully placed her left ear on the door, but she didn't hear anything, only silence. She goes to the next door on the right, but it is just a bathroom as she can hear the water coming from the sink in it. There is another door at the end of the hallway, and she listens to it. At that time, she finally heard a voice. She immediately knocks on the door.

In the room, Craig hears Wendy knocking on his door. He is busy talking with someone, too. It could be Tweek.

"So I was saying.. Wendy's a good h-human. More s-sociable than Pip, since she i-interacted with me a lot last night." Tweek replied to Craig. They are in middle of a conversation.

"Oh, that's really cool. I think we can finally have a human that gets along with the-" Before Craig continues his conversation with Tweek, he immediately noticed the knock on his door. "-I'll be right back, Tweek." Craig heads to the door of his room, and proceeds to open it. He wants to know who it is first. "Alright, who the heck is it?" He asked.

"Its Wendy.. I hear you're talking about me." Wendy replied, answering Craig's question. With no hesitation, Craig opens the door. He knows its her, he can tell from that girlish voice.

"Oh.. I did expect you to come." Craig said, welcoming her slightly. "We were talking about you, and well, you seem to like it here in this monster town, right?" He added.

"Yeah, that's right. So you're a Frankenstein's monster.. I knew it after observing your sister." Wendy answered. She also got curious about one thing.. why does Craig want to know about her? Does he have something with Wendy? Or was it some kind of homecoming party? She is unsure about Craig's interest to her.. and she knows that Craig does not want to date her, either.

"Craig.. why are you fixated on me? Do you have something that I don't know about?" Wendy asks, demanding for an answer with Tweek's last night visit and her address in Craig's knowledge. She knows that Craig's up to something, underneath all the green patches on his skin.

"Wendy.. i-its not like t-that! Hear us out!" Tweek said, panicking and floating in fear. "W-we.. we're.." Tweek wants to clarify things to prevent Wendy from leaving the town, but Craig steps in.

"We were.. looking forward to another human to live here." Craig said, adding to Tweek's words. "You see, Pip is the lone human in this town, and he's too scared, or too shocked, to talk to any of us. Then you came in." He added. "Thing is, this monster town wants to get along with humans. We thought Pip would do that, but the only one he trusts.. is Damien." Continuing on, Craig tells about how Pip was originally the human they hoped for, but he didn't make the cut.

"The tales of us monsters.. is to get along with humans. I know, its a cheesy thing, but.. we're not the kinds of monsters that kill. The only thing that does is a parasite named Leslie, but she was terminated months ago." Craig continues telling his tale. Wendy listens to him all throughout the story.

"The monsters you met are excited to meet you. Haven't you noticed?" Craig asks Wendy. The sudden thought started to echo to Wendy's mind.

"Tweek is the first one that you met and he's happy to meet you. Now, you met the deertaur.. the werewolf.. a good bunch of monsters on your first day. They never thought that you're an outcast. If they were, they would get fucked. Or so I know." Craig stated. Then it all made sense.

The friendly gesture of the monsters, the reunion with Bebe despite her monstrous features, the welcoming behavior and the peacefulness of the monster town.. Wendy now knows what's going on.

"So let me get this straight.. you all wanted to get along with humans, is that it?" Wendy asked, knowing that this is the monsters' goal. "Its a great thing to think about, but.. why give up on Pip? I haven't seen him yet, but he deserves another chance." She added, but that's not all. "And.. was this decided from the very start? This seems like some Undertale mumbo-jumbo.. I don't want to hear that." The familiarity made sense when she said that to Craig and Tweek.

"Look, it is, but we don't have an oppressive king. A-and.. c-crazy robots.. w-weird k-knights.. all that s-stuff. In that m-mumbo-jumbo you're talking about.. t-there's nothing here l-like that! W-we.. just want to get along w-with the humans w-with no hostility." Tweek said, explaining more to Wendy.

"Wendy.. if you leave, we can't see that happening. You know why they are kind to you." Craig said. "The exception.. being my sister, she flips off everyone. Heck, can't blame her." He jokingly expressed something about Ruby.

"J-just give us a-a chance, Wendy. T-that's all we want." Tweek asks of her. Surely enough, Wendy started to think about this. "I h-hope you can.. do it f-for us." Tweek floats around Wendy and pleads her to stay in the town. The decision from her is what they want to hear.. either right now or another time. As long as she remains.

Wendy ended up accepting that chance. "Alright. I'll try. But to be honest, you all left a great impression on me. I know I still have other monsters to meet.. that includes Pip too. If a monster can't understand him, except Damien, well.. another human can do so." Wendy said, leaving a smile. "I will make things right for you guys. And for the girls.. too. There are more female monsters here. I would want to meet them." She added, hoping to meet the monster girls tomorrow. This later gave a smile to Tweek and Craig's faces, too.

The two were happy to see that Wendy can give the monsters a chance. For their sake, they still hope that they don't scare off Wendy. However, in the positive side, Wendy can also learn more about the monsters too. At this point, she now asks about Craig and Tweek's lives.

"Well, I just want one thing. To listen about the lives of the other monsters.. can I ask for that? Its for the better of me to help understand all of you." Wendy asked. She later starts with learning about Tweek. "I already learned some of the tales from the others earlier, by just spending time with them.. Anyways.."

"Tweek.. can you tell me about how you became a ghost?" Wendy said, telling Tweek to ask about his story.

"I-it started some time a-ago.. when this.. freak accident came by. I-I.. was a human like y-you.. but if I remember.. that accident.. killed me. N-next thing I knew.. I became a ghost." Tweek answers. His past life is that he is a human, but he seems to like being a ghost. "My parents too.. they moved a-away from h-here a-after that.. s-so I was left a-alone here." He added, stating the status of his parents at that time. "T-then.. I k-kept the h-house I lived in. Up t-to now, its still here.. so at least I have a p-place to stay." Tweek also noted what happened to his house after that accident.

"That really sounds tragic, Tweek. I feel sorry for you." Wendy said, reaching out to Tweek. She knows that her hand would just pass through him, because after all, he is a ghost. Tweek understood her sentiments, and thanked her in return.

"Thanks.. Wendy. I-I feel a lot b-better now. With C-craig.. the o-other monsters.. and now.. e-even you." Tweek said, giving him a smile as he felt more comfortable that a human understood him.

"That's all on your story, Tweek. We would have talked about this last night, but its okay." Wendy said, smiling back at him. Tweek later wants to give Wendy a hug, for those words have made him feel better about himself as a ghost. "To add, you are living well as a ghost too, and you're finally with someone you care about." She added, boosting Tweek's confidence.

Tweek let out a tear, and has the definite feeling to hug Wendy from within. "T-thank you so much.. W-Wendy.." Tweek flew inside Wendy's body, and hugged her from there. Wendy can feel it, as the breeze warmed her heart and body. She put her hands on her heart, as to give the feeling that Tweek is being hugged back.

"There, Tweek. Everything will turn out great. To think that a hug from a ghost.. is this heartwarming.." Wendy said, smiling and feeling the warm, loving hug Tweek gave to her. Moments later, Tweek got out from her body and thanked her once again.

"I'm.. g-grateful t-to meet h-humans.. like you." Tweek said, and flew around cheerfully. Later on, he decided to float around, and Craig steps in to talk to her next.

"I'm happy that you care for Tweek, he does seem like someone that needs a friend." Wendy said to Craig. "Now, you wanted to tell me your story, right? You can go ahead, Craig." She added, all ears and ready to listen to Craig's story.

"Okay.. first off.. like what you noticed, I am a Frankenstein's monster. My dad created me and Ruby. We are not human.. just undead monsters that are part of the town like Tweek." Craig starts to tell his story. "Originally, I wasn't supposed to express emotion but that wasn't how I ended up.. it did on Ruby though." He added, admitting that he showed more emotions compared to Ruby. Craig even rarely flips off people, but this is still unknown.

"Oh, what was the reason why your dad built you? If you don't mind me asking.." Wendy said curiously. She did know something about the Frankenstein's monster and its lore. Craig's story is no different from it.

"Because.. he wanted to create a son more than creating a son out of love with my mom. You see, my mom and dad don't get along much. To add, my dad also.. knows about the story of Frankenstein. That is the inspiration alone for him to create me and Ruby." Craig answers wholeheartedly.

"Ah, I see." Wendy said, understanding Craig. "Well, I can understand why he wanted to create you and Ruby, and I see that you both are happy being yourselves as monsters. That's a good thing after all." She added. After all, to Wendy, its about being yourself. She did rely on that phrase at important times. Maybe the same thing applies to monsters too?

"Yeah.. we're cool being monsters. Haha.. I never thought of being happy like this. The last time I got happy is when I was with Tweek and his sweet ghostly hugs." Craig said, giggling a bit. Tweek's hugs, albeit weird, are quite.. comfortable as Wendy felt it from him, too.

"I can see why. So yeah, I can see that you and Ruby are having a great monster life since you both were created, so that really cool!" Wendy added, complimenting both Craig and Ruby.

"Thanks, Wendy. You know, you're a great human. You're better than Pip." Craig compliments Wendy. The talk about their monster origins and tales inspired both the ghost Tweek and Frankenstein's monster Craig. They truly believe that Wendy could be the bridge between humans and monsters in the town.

"Hehe, I'm flattered." Wendy said, giggling. "I guess I can count the two of you as best friends. You both are great monsters, and to hear about your stories.. I'm really honored, too." She added, and hugged Craig. Since she can't hug Tweek, she let out a flying kiss instead. Tweek blushed a bit, but Wendy knows that she cannot let Tweek choose herself over Craig.

With that in mind, Wendy stayed with Craig and Tweek in Craig's house for a few hours after their long chat. After that, its already late, and Wendy plans to leave, cutting short their bonding time. The moon is already out in the dark sky as the three look over the window.

"Looks like we have to call it a day." Craig said, staring into the space above. "Its great that you showed up, Wendy. You made our night better." He added, noting that her visit did an impact to him and Tweek altogether. Tweek even offers to escort Wendy back to her house, which she accepts.

"H-hey.. w-want me to escort you home?" Tweek offers. "I-its the least I can do, and I.. I e-even memorized your address." He added, willing to help Wendy make it back to her house.

"That would be great, Tweek. But if its okay for Craig I mean.." Wendy responds, hoping that Craig doesn't mind. Tweek looks at Craig after this.

"Its alright, Tweek. Go with her." Craig said, allowing Tweek to escort Wendy to her home. Tweek nods, and tells Wendy that he can go with her.

"Alright, cool!" Wendy beams. "So, yeah, before I leave.. I would like to say goodbye to you, Craig." Wendy stated, before leaving Craig's room and his house. She even plans to say goodbye to Ruby too. "Hehe, its really cool that we hung out like that, huh? I'll see you soon, Craig!" She said, and waved goodbye to Craig. Craig waved back at her happily. With that in mind, they left the room, and went downstairs.

As the ghost and the human go out of the house, Wendy saw Ruby sleeping like a cat on the couch, purring even. Wendy ended up patting Ruby's fluffy cat head. "Rest well, Ruby." She added. Ruby smiled a bit because the patting comforted her. Tweek decided to do the same, even if his hand would just go through her head.

"S-she's adorable. R-ruby doesn't really like other people, b-but she warms u-up to them. She.. probably hasn't warmed up to you a lot just y-yet though." Tweek stated, knowing that Ruby did start to get used to him because of the times he hung out with Craig. It could be the same for Wendy.. soon enough.

After giving Ruby a small rub on the head, they later leave the house. Wendy opens the door and closes it once she is outside. Tweek casually passes through the wall as ghosts can pass through them, after all. The night sky covers the entire town, and Wendy is astonished as she walks along with the floating ghost, right beside her.

"Do nights here in this town look.. amazing? The stars are shining clearly here.. compared to my old town." Wendy wondered. The stars.. sparkling in the sky, has amazed her by the looks of how the night sky is actually glowing. She continuously looks at the stars while making her way home.

"Oh, i-it happens s-sometimes. Most o-of the stars glow b-because of our local war-warlock. His name is T-Token." Tweek answers, noting the local doings of the warlock Token.

"Ah, that's really cool, Tweek! I haven't met the warlock yet but I am looking forward to do so!" Wendy beams, hoping to meet Token.

"Hehe, he's not that much of a t-talker but he does look forward to meet h-humans like you! He is also a human, but has been treated like a fellow monster. His spells.. t-they are a-amazing too!" Tweek added. The spells Token uses are quite a sight like the stars they see at the night sky.

"That's really awesome!" Wendy complimented. "Guess I'll keep an eye out for him then. Any other monsters you want me to meet, Tweek?" Wendy added, open to suggestions. She is open to meet more monsters in the town to know them all, and get along with them just like the ones she met today.

"W-well, there's Clyde, a werewolf that has a.. a lot of feelings. He likes to howl at t-the moon every night." Tweek suggested. Could the howling last night be Clyde's doing? Its likely possible, but Wendy remembers that Karen is a werewolf too, then again, her howls are not that loud.

"Hehe, I'll keep that in mind. Even if he howls a lot." Wendy commented, adding Clyde to her to-meet list. "Anything else?" She added, noting if there are more monsters to meet. The two kept talking about the future monsters Wendy has yet to meet.

"There's Damien, the m-monster that P-Pip trusts, and Bebe and the other g-girl monsters. O-oh wait, t-there is the d-diabetic lizardman Scott too." Tweek answers, giving Wendy a full-blown list of the monsters she hasn't met yet. Wendy notes them down and keeps them in mind, so as not to forget the names of these monsters, even their behavior as well.

"The girl monsters are interesting to talk to, hehe! I did meet Bebe earlier already." Wendy said, noting that she met Bebe right before she entered Stan's house and met Stan and Kyle, Sparky included as well. She hasn't forgotten that ill-fated meetup that made her appreciate the landwalker, Bebe Stevens. This is because she felt that Bebe did bring her memories about her old friend back.

Suddenly, along the way, Tweek also remembered one more monster. "I forgot.. did you meet Ike?" He asked. The thought that Wendy only met Kyle pretty much sparked her from this. "He's the little s-skeleton buddy that is the Satyr.. Kyle's.. b-brother." He added, telling Wendy about Ike's appearance.

"Oh shoot, I didn't know!" Wendy said, gasping that she forgot about Ike, despite the fact that Kyle hasn't told her about his brother as they were too busy getting preoccupied with Sparky's dilemma at that time. "I'll go ask him tomorrow, don't worry. I just need to know where Kyle lives though." Wendy said, willing to know where the Satyr lives.

"Umm.. I-I think h-he lives c-close to S-stan? Light g-green house, the o-one next to him." Tweek said, telling the appearance of Kyle's house. Sadly, they can't visit him, because its already lights out at this time of the night. Wendy sighs, but she still has tomorrow, after all.

"Gotcha. We can't visit him now though, but I can do that tomorrow." Wendy said, planning to go to his house at that time. Tweek agrees with her idea as they continue walking over to Wendy's house in the town. Moments later, they finally arrive.

"Hehe, h-here you are, Wendy!" Tweek said, upon arrival. "I-I still r-remember your house, s-since I came h-here last night, you know?" He added. He still remembered that conversation he had with Wendy last night, this alone helped him remember the house where she moved in at the very same night as well.

"That's great that you do, Tweek. We didn't even get lost." Wendy replied. "Well, this is where we split up, Tweek. Thank you for letting me enjoy the rest of the night.. along with Craig." She said, humbly.

"I-its no problem, Wendy. W-we are h-happy to meet a h-human like you, after all." Tweek smiles. "I'll see y-you soon then, Wendy. H-hopefully we c-can.. have fun again!" With that in mind, Tweek flies his way back home as Wendy enters her house, getting ready to sleep.

Wendy turns on the lights in her house, and rests for a minute. She later eats some snacks to get her a bit energized before sleeping. At this point, she even took a nighttime shower to clean herself from the elements, especially Sparky's slobber. After that, she wears her pajamas, checks her house, and then turns off the lights all over the house before sleeping in her room. When she lies down on the bed, she felt that she has gotten along with a lot of monsters. The day is like an adventure that impressed her all throughout, feeling happy that she met so many of them. The stories of Craig and Tweek really helped her understand monsters, too.

She now naps humbly, ignoring Clyde's howls at the moon and any other noise, waiting for the next day to come to meet the rest of the monsters in the town.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day later comes. Wendy continues her mission to get along with the other monsters in town. From the girl monsters, Ike, Damien, Clyde, Token, and the notable human, Pip. She decided to do her morning routine first, breakfast, shower, dress-up and a bit of make-up before leaving. She somewhat wore a different outfit, a gift from one of her old friends back home. The top part is mostly red with white accents and a yellow ribbon, and the bottom part consists of a long black skirt, suited to fit all kinds of weather. She even wore shorts underneath. Lastly, she puts on her signature purple beret on her head.  
  
As Wendy leaves the house on her second day in the monster town, someone greeted her. It is none other than the landwalker, Bebe Stevens. Wendy knew Craig would have given Bebe her address, and it was quite convenient that he did that. She actually doesn't mind at all.  
  
"Hehe, you didn't expect me to show up here, Wendy?" Bebe giggled. She actually wanted to visit Wendy because she wants to help her meet the girl monsters. "Anyways, I do know you want to meet the fellow girl monsters, am I right? I can take you to them!" She added, offering Wendy the chance to come with her and meet them. Wendy immediately accepts.  
  
Wendy smiles at Bebe for giving her the opportunity to meet all of the girl monsters with Bebe's help. "Really? Of course, I'll come with you, Bebe!" She cheered, and offers to hold Bebe's hand. "I was going to head out to them, but I don't know where they live. Thanks to you, that won't be a problem anymore." She smiles at Bebe with a caring heart, knowing that this Bebe is no different from that old friend she loved to stay with back at her old town.  
  
"Its no problem, Wendy. You did so much for me, especially with my loneliness. I don't care if we just met, because you started to be a reason why I felt better after we talked yesterday, too." Bebe said, smiling back. The interaction she had with Wendy truly created something positive for her, and that alone inspired her to be happy. She wanted to return the favor for what Wendy did to her.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Bebe." Wendy replied. "Its great to meet you at that time as well. I am happy to hear that I helped you feel better, too. Its not just the fact that you remind me of my old friend that I trusted a lot back then, but also the fact that you are a caring monster, too." She added, giving a positive response to Bebe's words.  
  
Bebe felt like crying a little. Those words Wendy said at her, it reached her heart. She even let out a tear, to express her joy to Wendy. "Wendy.. t-thank you.. thank you so much!" Bebe hugged Wendy comfortably, even if she might feel a little sting from her fins.  
  
"Hehe, that tickles, Bebe!" Wendy giggled, and hugs Bebe back. Bebe later let go after a few seconds.  
  
After the girls finally understand each other, Bebe walks away, heading to where the girl monsters are. "Follow me, Wendy!" Bebe walks in a steady pace. Wendy follows her in the same pace. The two are walking together like best friends. This moment alone also gave Wendy another sign of nostalgia as her old friend did the same to her back then.

* * *

The two girls make their way through the streets where Wendy navigated through yesterday. She hasn't figured out the map of the place yet, but she'll successfully memorize it soon enough. On the way, Wendy asks where the addresses of some specific monsters are, before they head to the girls.   
  
"So yeah, do you know where Token and Clyde live, Bebe? I'm willing to meet those two soon today.. even Pip and Damien if that's possible." Wendy asked. She wanted to note the addresses or locations of where these monsters.. and human are, in order to visit them later during the day. She already knew about Kyle's house, thanks to Tweek.  
  
"Sure thing! Clyde lives in a light-brown house. The roof is covered in fur, because of the fact that they go up there, Clyde included, to howl at the moon." Bebe remarks, telling Wendy about the details on Clyde's house. "The roof is a dead giveaway, so you should have no other problems with finding it. No other house here has fur on the roof."   
  
Wendy later jots the details down. She wrote the color and distinctive fur of the roof to her notepad she brought along. She knew it would be useful someday, and she's right.   
  
Continuing along with their visit to the location of the girls' monsters, Bebe starts to tell Wendy about Token's house. "For Token, he lives in a medieval mansion.. a castle if you will. This is because it fits to his classification as a grade-A warlock. His spells are well-known, too!" She commented. Surely enough, the castle part is also a dead giveaway, as most of the houses are generic and in different colors. Wendy jots these details down on her notepad as well.  
  
"Alright, got it. A castle is easy to find, and I can tell how successful Token is as a warlock, then." Wendy said, writing the details on her notepad. "I guess there are famous folks here too then, that's pretty sweet." She added, commenting on Token's success as a warlock.  
  
Bebe later starts thinking about Pip and Damien. Unfortunately, she has no details, but she has one thing in her mind. "Pip lives in a house that's actually.. well-decorated. Red with white accents. There's a British flag at the front yard, so keep an eye for it. Thing is, Pip hasn't been.. letting in guests lately. I wish you luck getting in, Wendy." Bebe comments. She doesn't know about why Pip has let out guests, but Wendy could have a shot to meet him.

"Lastly, on Damien. He doesn't have a house, but he stays at Pip's. Its true about what they say when Damien moved there to his home. No one understood him here except for Pip." Bebe describes Damien's activities, but surely enough, just like Pip, Damien acts like he's secluded and won't open up to anyone except Pip.   
  
"Oh.. so those two were.." Wendy said, but before continuing, Bebe interfered. She knew what Wendy is about to say.  
  
"..no, they are not outcasts." Bebe immediately spoke. "Wendy, they are still citizens. They need someone else to understand them. You can be the person to do that, who knows?" She added, believing in Wendy. "After all.. its time Pip met another human."   
  
"I will, Bebe. I'll get Pip motivated. Damien too." Wendy cheers, with confidence sparking on her head. With that in mind, she hopes to help Pip be happy in the town.   
  
After Bebe has given the details of the houses, and the info of the monsters she needs to meet, they arrived in Stark's Pond. The girl monsters are there, as what Bebe promised. They seem to be having a picnic, and they are waiting for Bebe as well to join in. Unknown to them, Bebe has brought along a guest to join in with her, who is none other than Wendy.

* * *

"Hey, Bebe! You made it!" One of the monsters spoke. This monster is an arachna, half spider and half human. Despite how scary spiders are, this one doesn't seem scary at all. Her name is Nichole.  
  
"Yeah, Nichole. I wanted to fetch the friend I told you guys about. The thing is, she also wanted to meet you and the other girls so I brought her along!" Bebe said, telling Nichole about Wendy.   
  
"Ah, that's cool! Is she that human right next to you? She moved in two days ago, right?" Nichole said, noticing Wendy next to Bebe's side. She turned to Wendy and gave a friendly hello. "Hello there! So great that you came by to join us!" She said, greeting her nicely.  
  
Later, a medusa, wearing shades, also noticed the two. "Yo, sorry I didn't notice. Well, I'm Red. Nice to meet you too, human! And Bebe, how did you two meet?" Red asked, introducing herself to Wendy. Red is the name of this medusa.  
  
"Well, we met yesterday, Red. I noticed her walking along at that time, and she noticed me. We had a friendly conversation so we got along right after that!" Bebe beams happily. The two girls didn't know about Wendy's name yet, so with that in mind, Red asks Wendy to tell them her name.  
  
"Oh, cool! By the way, human, what's your name? You seem really friendly to Bebe when you first met her, we can get along so well with you too!" Red happily asked Wendy.  
  
"Oh, its Wendy. Wendy Testaburger. I do like Bebe in terms of the fact that we are starting to be bestfriends, but I would enjoy getting along with you two as well!" Wendy said, happy to meet the other two girl monsters. She offers her hand to befriend them. Red and Nichole shook hands with Wendy and gave her both a smile.   
  
"Nice to meet you Wendy!" The girls said in unison. "Its so cool to meet a human who's willing to meet us!" Nichole commented, happy to meet Wendy. With her eight legs, she walked to her and gave her a welcoming hug as well. "I hope I don't freak you out since I'm half-spider and all.." Nichole added, being a bit embarassed because of what happened with another human that she kind of scared off.  
  
"No, no.. its alright, Nichole. You don't seem scary compared to a normal spider." Wendy said, telling her to calm down. Wendy does tolerate spiders, only to a certain degree. But for now, she doesn't mind Nichole since she knows Nichole can't harm her. "You don't also look bad either, nor willing to hurt anyone, so don't worry. I can understand you need someone that is brave to talk to you, so I'm here. Bebe and Red would have done the same too." She added, giving Nichole some much-needed confidence. Nichole smiles and hugs her again.  
  
"Thanks, Wendy! I'm glad you didn't freak out upon seeing me." Nichole said, appreciating Wendy's friendly behavior towards her. "I just don't.. want to remember the fact that I scared a few humans.. especially Pip. He immediately freaked out when he saw me." She added, being shy.   
  
"Yeah, Pip is.. still.. scared of monsters. But I hope someone like you can convince him that we are not harmless to humans. You seem like you're the human that can help him." Red added. She knows of Pip's negative and scared behavior of monsters. For her, there is no reason why he hated or refused to talk with them. Only few monsters know why, but its sure that Damien is one of them.  
  
"Oh, I see. Don't worry. I will convince him. Hopefully he would listen to me, I'm just like him.. human." Wendy said, determined to find Pip and convince him to start liking the monster folk. She already knows that Pip is the talk of the town for this, and she doesn't want him to be treated as if he's left out. "After all.. if a monster can't convince him.. a human can." Wendy calmly talks this out. The other girls are astonised by her determination.  
  
"Wow, really? That would be so cool to convince Pip!" Nichole commented happily. "He hasn't interacted with anyone here, but that would change with you around for sure, Wendy!" She added, cheering Wendy on to motivate her in terms to convince Pip to get along with the monsters.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Maybe now is the time Pip should change." Bebe added. "I can remember the last time he got scared when he saw me too." She knows that Pip hasn't fit in yet with the monsters even after he stayed here for a long time.  
  
"That's why I'm willing to convince him." Wendy nods, still determined to do so. However, Wendy later moves on to talk about the girls. "So yeah, let's move on to the two of you. How are you doing in your monster lives?" She asked, telling Red and Nichole something about themselves.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind! You're trustworthy enough for me to tell you about our stories, right, Nichole?" Red said, happy to tell Wendy about her monster story. Nichole nodded in agreement with her.   
  
"Yeah, there's no harm in doing that, Red. Wendy is trustworthy enough since she helped Bebe after all!" Nichole agrees with Red. With that in mind, Nichole opted to go first.  
  
"You see, as an arachna, I have the abilities of spiders. That means shooting web, crawling on walls, even a bit of spider strength if you know what that means." Nichole explains, and giggles a little. "Thing is, we're not that much different from normal spiders, Wendy. Except that we're less scary when you think about it because normal spiders surprise you. And an arachna, like myself, pretty much lack that." She added, telling more about herself.

"Oh, that's interesting to say the least, Nichole!" Wendy said, happy to know about Nichole'a abilities. She finds it cool that Nichole can manage her spider-like powers really well, too. "To add, arachnas.. I prefer them than actual spiders. At least the human part doesn't really convince me that they are.. scary. You're proof of that, Nichole, and its not a bad thing either!" She added, complimenting Nichole. "For me, I just.. fear that I don't fit in. I won't refuse you, Nichole. I promise." Wendy gave her a trusted smile. Nichole teared up a bit, and thanked Wendy for those words.  
  
"Thank you so much, Wendy! I hope that you can fit in. But I have a feeling you already do fit in along with us. I'm sure here, because how you interacted with me.. and Bebe, and Red.. we appreciate it." Nichole said, grateful to what Wendy positively told her. She later mentions if she needs a snack. "Wendy, if you need a snack, feel free to take some! This is a picnic, after all." She added, allowing Wendy to eat with them.  
  
"Hehe, thanks, Nichole. I do feel a bit hungry, so what are the snacks?" Wendy said, appreciating the offer. She does want to know what are snacks are though.  
  
"Well, its just chocolate bars and tasty sandwiches. We eat the same stuff like you humans do, don't worry." Red answered, telling her that the snacks they have are not out of the ordinary. Wendy knew there's something skeptical about this, but she didn't want to question it. She doesn't want to be a party pooper, after all.  
  
"Ah, I see. I'll take one choco bar please." Wendy said, asking for permission to have a chocolate bar. The girl monsters nodded, and its okay for her to take one.  
  
Wendy takes a chocolate bar, and opens the wrapper. She tries a bite, and its actually sweet, no extras except for the hazelnut filling inside.   
  
"Wow, this is pretty good!" Wendy said, eating the bar completely after the first few bites. "I guess there's nothing for me to worry about after all." She smiles.  
  
"See, nothing odd!" Red said, backing up her statement. "After all, we still eat a bit like humans. We don't tend to eat weird stuff just yet." She added.  
  
"That had me worried for a moment there, Red." Wendy said, sighing. She didn't like odd food at most. "That aside, I haven't known a lot about you, only the Medusa lore. Is it okay if I can know more about you? Nichole already managed to tell me what I know about her at the very least." She stated, asking Red if she wants to talk about herself. Red later nods, willing to tell Wendy about herself.  
  
"Hehe, sure thing! I did hear your convo with Nichole so I don't see why not!" Red said, happy to tell about herself. "To add, I know you want to know about us monsters so you can get used to us too, that's cool." She added, noting on how Wendy wants to talk about the monsters.  
  
"Thanks, Red. I appreciate it." Wendy said, giving Red a smile. Red giggles a bit from her reaction. "So yeah, I can see why you wear shades.. You're a Medusa after all, right?" She said, hinting at Red's shades and her snake hair.  
  
"Yes, of course! Well, you already know the lore, stare at my eyes, be a statue. Thing is, I only activate it when people piss me off. You don't have to worry about that, Wendy." Red replied, still remembering her abilities. "After all, you're pretty cool!" She complimented Wendy too.   
  
"Ah, guess I don't have to panic then. Its alright, I understand though." Wendy added, noting how she feels when someone pisses her off. "We always get mad at something, what better way to let it out than you know.. turning someone to stone?" She noted, since she does know that Red would do this sometimes.  
  
"Haha, yeah. Last time, about yesterday, I turned that stupid demon Cartman into stone for an hour. You may want to watch out for him though, he doesn't take kindly to anyone. Well, only a few select monsters. And his Cat Sith." Red said, telling Wendy the time she did use her powers. Wendy started to get interested on Cartman, but she decided not to jot that down just yet. "He deserved it for spraying my snake hair with water.. my snakes don't like getting picked on like that." She added, noting her reasons.

"Oh, that's reasonable. I can see why your hair is important, Red." Wendy said, not commenting on it any further. "Seriously though, you're the only kind Medusa I met so far, all I read is that they always strike first, nothing else. I hope I am not offending you, Red.." She added, retelling her stories she read regarding the lore of Medusa.   
  
"Its okay, Wendy. My kind has been looked down for centuries. Well, Nichole too." Red said, sighing. "To be honest.. you're the only human that appreciates us. Pip.. he doesn't act like you. Nichole can relate." She added, and Nichole seems to agree with her. Wendy still holds true to her promise.  
  
"I promise to convince Pip, right?" Wendy said, remembering her promise. "I will do whatever it takes to let him appreciate the monsters. I don't want to use force, I want a chat.. a one-on-one chat." She added. This inspired the three monsters and they smiled at her. Bebe, Red and Nichole gave her a morale boost by cheering her on, and she smiled and thanked them for the support.  
  
"That would be so cool! I know we talked about this before, but please, do your best." Bebe said, patting her comfortably.  
  
"I will." Wendy looks at Bebe and nods at her. "For now, Red.. anything else you want to tell me about yourself?" Wendy asked, if Red wanted to talk to her more before she sets off.. after their picnic.   
  
"Well, you did cover about me and my kind, so I think that's everything, Wendy." Red said. She already shared most about herself, and smiles. "So yeah, why not stay for a while? Its still morning, you know." She added. Wendy agrees, and spends the rest of the morning with them and their picnic.  
  
Wendy, Bebe, Nichole and Red joined together to have a fun picnic with each other. With the snacks mentioned, the girls happily eat their picnic snacks and food, and even have a few tidbits of storytelling about the other monsters. Wendy is intrigued by their stories, not to mention.. impressed as well. The four had a great time together, and Wendy loved every second of the picnic.

After those hours have passed, Wendy wanted to thank them for the fun experience. The afternoon sky shows itself after the picnic, and Bebe later asks Wendy if she needs to have someone tour her around the town. It would be a great idea to her at the very least, and Wendy later agrees.   
  
"Hehe, sure thing, I'll let you guide me around town, Bebe!" Wendy said, agreeing to her proposition.   
  
"Cool! So yeah, Clyde's.. or Kyle's? Your pick, Wendy!" Bebe said, giving Wendy her option to choose.  
  
"I'll pick Clyde's. I know Kyle already even if I need to meet Ike. I haven't seen his house yet.. even if its distinctive." Wendy chose Clyde's house. She did want to meet this finnicky werewolf that seems to have quite the odd behavior. Bebe later agrees to take her to Clyde's.   
  
But before that, the two later said their goodbyes to Nichole and Red. Wendy thanked the two for the picnic, Bebe as well. She gave each of them a hug and a smile before leaving the picnic. Bebe even waved goodbye as well, as the two are already going to Clyde's. Red and Nichole packed up their picnic leftovers, and left, moments later after Wendy and Bebe left the area first before them. Fair enough, Bebe forgot to mention Token's castle and Pip's house, but they will be covered later on.

* * *

Bebe knows the town map, and is one of the reasons why Wendy wanted her to help. She smiled as the two make their way to Clyde's house in the streets, walking on their way there.   
  
As they nearly approach Clyde's house, due to the fact that Wendy can see the furry roof from their current location, a person stands right in front of them. Wendy ended up greeting the person, although the person may or may not be Pip.  
  
"Umm, hello there." Wendy said, greeting the person in front. Bebe later realized who that is, after a closer look.  
  
"Gary? What are you doing here on the streets? Are you having a normal stroll?" Bebe asked, after a sudden realization. She knew who the person was, and in response.. Gary.. the person they bumped into, looked at them.  
  
(Beep Beep) "Huh.. who's there behind me?" (Beep Beep) Gary responds, and turns back. He finds two girls, a human and a landwalker. (Beep Beep) "Oh, hello there! Sorry, my circuits didn't let me respond properly." (Beep Beep) He said, beeping. From this, he is an android, more specifically, a prototype android. However, he is functioning perfectly even with delays. His light-blue eyes, somewhat glowing erratically, looks at the girls.  
  
(Beep Beep.. two other lifeforms found. Bebe Stevens and an unknown human. Beep Beep.) Gary wanted to take note of the girls, so he scanned the two with his robotic software. He seems to do this, mostly. "Well, I didn't think I would meet a human, how are you doing?" (Beep Beep) Gary said, greeting Wendy. "Oh yeah, its nice to see you too, Bebe." (Beep Beep)  
  
"Hey, Gary. I'm taking Wendy over to Clyde's." Bebe responds. "And yeah, you didn't meet our new cool human resident? Well, here she is!" She added, referring to Wendy. "Her name is Wendy Testaburger, why not go say hi, you cool bucket of bolts? Hehe."  
  
(Beep Beep.. adding human name data to info database. Human registered as Wendy Testaburger. Beep Beep) "Oh, I haven't, Bebe.. sorry about that." Gary said, noting Wendy's name and apologizing for the delay. (Beep Beep.. now interacting with Wendy. Commencing conversational units. Beep Beep) Gary approaches Wendy, and offers his hand to give her a friendly hello. "Hey, Wendy. Its great to meet you! I can see you made a lot of new friends before we met just now, I suppose?" (Beep Beep) He spoke, looking at Wendy.  
  
"Wow.. I didn't expect an android! I can tell from the metallic feel and the processing." Wendy said, and shook Gary's hand lightly. "So yeah, its cool to meet you too, Gary! Bebe did give away your name, I hope that's cool with you."  
  
(Beep Beep.. searching all information database on GH-001. Retrieving all personal information. Beep Beep. Information retrieved. Now connecting information with speech unit. Beep Beep) "Its alright, Wendy. My name is Gary Harrison. Originally, I'm GH-001.. but I was renamed as such." Gary speaks, revealing his origins a little. (Beep Beep) "And yes, correct. I am an android.. but I am also a prototype. A prototype that has adjusted to the town so much." He added, adapting so well to the town around him.  
  
"You see, Gary's an android that already got used to the town. And not only that, he's the only monster.. or being.. that got along with Pip somehow. That info is protected, sadly." Bebe said, pointing out more info regarding Gary.   
  
"Oh.. okay, so I guess I don't want to ask about that." Wendy added. "I'll find my own way to convince him. One-on-one, remember, Bebe?" She noted, still remembering the one-on-one chat.  
  
(Beep Beep.. activating whisper mode and accessing all files related to Pip Pirrup. Warning: Files are unretrievable. Activating compensation mode. Beep Beep) "As much as I.. wanted to tell you guys how to convince him, I lost my files about him. I can't recall what happened, or how I met him. I apologize." Gary said, apologetically. As far as he is concerned, Bebe is wrong, he did want to share the files on Pip. They were just altered, and no one knew who did it.  
  
"I'm.. sorry, Gary." Bebe sighed. "I thought you didn't want to share them." She added, sorry about bluntly insulting Gary.

(Beep Beep.. now activating emotional units. Beep Beep) "Bebe.. its okay. I never wanted to keep them. The files.. they're altered somehow. Something tells me.. Pip did it." (Beep Beep.. accessing chronological records.. record found regarding file alteration on Pip Pirrup files. Now accessing chronological memory database.. Beep Beep) Gary is telling the two of them something..   
  
"What is he doing, Bebe?" Wendy asked. For some reason, Bebe knows what Gary wants to do.   
  
"Wendy, he wants to know who altered the files on Pip. He wants to show us who did it." Bebe answered. "I have a feeling its Damien or Pip. Those two are close." She added. "And from that, they wanted all the info on themselves being confidential too. There's no mistake."   
  
(Beep Beep.. Chronological Memory Database accessed. Activating Hologram functions. Beep Beep) Not long after their guess, Gary shows the two a chronologial memory of someone deactivating him on purpose via one of his holograms. A display of Gary leaving Pip's house is seen on it. As from the memory, Gary was about to leave, until he was tackled to the ground. His operating system got forcefully cold-booted, and someone accessed his database, corrupting the Pip Pirrup files. They didn't change anything aside from those.   
  
(Beep Beep.. Error Malfunction.. Wires Overheating.. Commencing reboot. Beep Beep) During the display of the memory, Gary shorted out. This could be a scar from that time.   
  
"Whoever did this to him.. really is a jerk." Wendy said, concerned about Gary after his sudden reboot.   
  
"Same here. Gary isn't even that scary looking, why would Pip or Damien do that?" Bebe added, pissed off about the fact that Gary got abused. "Hopefully he'll be okay. Its not cool for him to be treated like that.. tackled and beaten up."  
  
Later on, Gary reactivates. (Beep Beep. Bootup complete. Commencing operating system functions. All systems loaded. Now activating all bodily units and speech units. Beep Beep) "Oh, I'm sorry about cutting the hologram. My wires.. they aren't responding well after that time I got tackled." Gary speaks, emanating a sigh right later on.  
  
"I can try to fix that, Gary. Where's that part of circuitry that's damaged in your robotics?" Wendy said, willing to help Gary fix himself.   
  
"Wendy.. go for it! Gary can feel the helpfulness from you, you know! He needs that help too." Bebe said, cheering Wendy onwards to help repair Gary.  
  
"R-really, you would do that? Thank you so much, Wendy." (Beep Beep, now opening damaged circuit locations. Commencing exposure of affected areas. Beep Beep) Gary said, feeling happy all of a sudden. He now exposes the damaged wires. (Beep Beep, opening hatch areas. Data status: Two wires breaking at the right arm, sudden repair needed. Five wires on the head, requiring immediate attention. Lastly, one wire on the back. Condition: Mildly Severe. Beep Beep)   
  
(Beep Beep. Turning off electrical power on affected wires. Main concern has been switched to contributional repair by human Wendy Testaburger. Beep Beep. Speech unit still online.) "I know its serious, but please.. if you fix me, I can reveal everything." Gary said, ready to get himself repaired.  
  
"Alright. Bebe, get my electrical tape in my backpack. I got some tools of my own." Wendy said, ready to fix Gary's wiring systems. She removed all the tools she needed, with Bebe reaching out for her electric tape. She now plans to repair Gary back to his functioning conditions. "Let's start with the right arm."  
  
(Beep Beep. Extending right arm. All affected wires have been drained of power to prevent damage sustained to Wendy Testaburger. Beep Beep) "Here you go, Wendy. Do your best to get me repaired. Its okay if you can't." Gary said, giving Wendy some extra motivation.   
  
Wendy starts repairing Gary's right arm and its wiring system. The wires, after Gary exposed them, are cut and need to be connected to restore some of Gary's functions. Wendy later gets the rubber gloves, the electrical tape, and special wire pliers. She started to work on the first set of wires. With the pliers, she connects the wires, producing a bit of a spark. The sparks are damaging at times, hence the reason why she wore gloves. The wires later stopped sparking right after Wendy connected them properly. She only needed the electric tape to seal the wires. Bebe handed the electric tape to her. With that in mind, she used a long-enough piece of the tape to seal the wires perfectly. She also felt confident that this can help restore Gary's functionality. She later moved on to the last pair of wires in the right arm, and did the same. After that, she now asks Gary to turn on his right arm systems.   
  
"Gary, that's it. Your right arm should be okay now." Wendy said, telling him to activate his right arm.

(Beep Beep. Restoring power to all right arm systems. Confirmed successful repair on all affected wires to the right arm. All right arm functionality has been restored. Commencing final repair on right arm. Beep Beep) "Wendy, its working again. Thank you." Gary said, thanking her politely. Now, its time that Gary shows his head to fix the five pairs of wires in it. "Alright, I'll lower myself down so you can help fix the wires in my head." Gary said, and starts lowering himself to the floor.  
  
(Beep Beep. Legs will now lower the body to commence repair on the affected wires in the head area. Now opening main access hatch to affected wires in the head. Deactivating all head modules to avoid unnecessary injury to Wendy Testaburger during repair. Beep Beep)   
  
"Wow, this is serious. Well, I'll just repeat the routine." Wendy said, and does the same repair route as what she did to the wires on Gary's right arm. During the process, Gary seemed to express happiness.. so much, that he hugged her.   
  
(Beep Beep. Emotional units activated. Activating hugging unit. Beep Beep) Gary's arms started to reach wide, and hugged Wendy during the process. "I hope you don't mind. You really cared for me so much that you made me feel better. Even if I'm a robot." Gary said, generating a smile from his metallic face.   
  
"Don't mention it, Gary. You're just as important as every other monster in this town. And I want to help." Wendy said, returning the smile. Bebe sees how cute it is, seeing Gary smile happily as an android.   
  
After some time, the affected wires on the head are now fixed. Wendy later tells Gary to close the hatches on the head that exposed the now-repaired wires there.   
  
(Beep Beep. Closing all hatches in head area. Commencing power reboot on head unit. All power has been restored, and all head modules are now functioning correctly. Beep Beep.) Aside from the repair routine, Gary's eyes, which were erratic before, now display clearly. Gary can now see perfectly from the eye modules. "My display sensors are back! That's great! Thank you so much once again, Wendy!" Gary cheers, noting that his eyes are glowing perfectly and aren't blinking erratically, compared to before.  
  
"That was quite the fix. All that's left are the back wires." Wendy said, sighing upon relief. "Don't worry, once we get you patched up, you'll be running like a smooth robot!" She added, complimenting Gary as well.   
  
"Sure! Alright. I'll open the back hatches." Gary said, willing to show the last pair of cut wires on his back. (Beep Beep. Rotating body to 180 degrees. Turning all power off on the back area to prevent injury to Wendy Testaburger. Body now standing up after successful repair of wires in the head area. Beep Beep)   
  
The pair of rear wires on the back is revealed, but a lot tougher to fix. Gary promises to offer his full cooperation to help Wendy fix himself. With that in mind, Wendy starts to do the same technique, albeit it will be a bit slow. Bebe is still watching her do her thing to make sure Gary is well-maintained.  
  
"Well, this is going to be longer than I thought. This wire set is different from all the others, but I won't give up. Not after all the repairs I have done to you, Gary!" Wendy said, determined to repair Gary's last broken wire. She continued doing the same method, despite how tricky it is to get the wires together. She struggled a little, but Gary didn't want her to tire out. He decided to adjust the wires to help Wendy.  
  
(Beep Beep. Adjusting affected wires to help out in repair. Beep Beep) The moment Gary did that, Wendy finally connected them. The wires closed in on each other in the middle, and this is what helped in the repair process. Moments later, Gary closed the hatches on the back, after Wendy let out her hands from the said hatches.  
  
"Thanks for helping, Gary. I can understand that you can't fix that yourself, so I'm happy to help out." Wendy said, knowing that Gary did do something to help Wendy.   
  
"Hehe.. I do want to help you too after all. An android like myself needs to adapt, since I need to get used to every monster here in this town." Gary said, rotating himself and looking back at Wendy. "But honestly.. thank you so much for fixing me. I feel better now." He added, thanking her for the help she reached out to him. "With that in mind, I can try to access the Pip Pirrup files now. My subsystems are functioning perfectly, as I also restored power to the back wires." Because Gary is fully repaired, he can attempt to undo the changes on the Pip Pirrup files.

(Beep Beep. Accessing Pip Pirrup files. Corruption detected. Attempting to restore files. Repair in progress..) Aside from this, Gary's eyes, now flat-lined, held Wendy's hand a bit tightly. Its as if he expressed his kind of care and trust for Wendy.  
  
"That time when Gary flat-lines his eyes, its not just he's doing something. It also means that he cares for you." Bebe said, smiling from the interaction. "Gary trusts you, Wendy. You helped repair him, now, he wants to show that he trusts you."  
  
"Gary, you really are a sweet robot." Wendy giggles from the sight of affection from the android. "Its what I can do for you, after all, and its great that you have emotions! Most robots.. don't really show that much."   
  
Moments later, the repair of the files are successful. Gary can access the Pip Pirrup files now without any problems and errors. He selects the files from his database, and projects them to Wendy by the use of his holographic display embedded into his eyes. Every inch of detail about Pip Pirrup and his behavior is right there on the file.   
  
Wendy observed the file, and lo and behold, she found what was she looking for.. his address. According to the file, Pip resides in a British-themed home in a cul-de-sac area of South Park. It won't be hard to find, regarding that this is a small mountain town. She later reaches for her notebook in her backpack, along with a ballpen. She proceeded to write the address, along with Pip's basic details, like appearance, behavior and relationships.  
  
However, one detail did stand out and it caught Wendy's eye. From the relationships list, there stood out a name a tad familiar to her. Damien Thorn. She remembered this person before, the antichrist who was treated like an outcast. She also remembered that Pip is the person that made him fit in. In fact, she has a memory that someone texted her about Pip and Damien's relationship. And it makes sense.. why Gary was tackled from that memory he showed to her earlier. Damien did it, no doubt about it. He knew Gary being a witness was a major risk so he had to hard-wire him. Wendy later asks Gary a few questions.  
  
"Gary, about that person that tackled you.. I know who did it." Wendy said, with a confirmation.   
  
(Beep Beep) "Please, do tell. I want to know who did that to me and sabotaged me in the process.." Gary beeped, and sparks a sense of curiosity. Bebe even wanted to listen.  
  
"Its Damien. Pip doesn't like fighting, and from that memory, I doubt he would hurt you. Also, Damien isn't afraid to simply reprogram you even if he knows jack shit about coding." Wendy answers. "He'd do anything for Pip. Even if that means tinkering with robots like you, Gary." She later summarizes. The answer shocked Gary and Bebe, but they agreed with Wendy's guess that Damien did alter Gary.  
  
(Beep Beep. Anger systems operating.) "I knew it. Damien.. you son of a bitch!" Gary beams. "Ugh, to think I had to assume it was Pip that rebooted and hardwired me.. that all made sense! I remember Pip can't hurt a fly." He added, steaming out literally. (Beep Beep. Cooling down thermal systems.) "Alright.. I'll get that out of my head." He starts to calm down.

However, Gary remembered something important. He wanted to warn Wendy about that. "Wendy, if you are going to Pip's, you may want to go to Token's castle first. After my visit and reprogramming, my sleep sensors indicated that Butters tried to talk to him. He was repelled by some force field Damien set up." He added. "Good thing Damien didn't know about my sleep sensors, either." He sighs in relief.  
  
"Wait, really? Shit, how will I get past that with Token's help? I never met him before!" Wendy said, noting about the force field in Pip's house. She did not expect that detail. "This will be harder than I thought.." She sighed, knowing that getting to Pip just got harder than usual.  
  
(Beep Beep. Accessing files on Token Black, local town warlock.) "I can help. Take a look at this." Gary said, switching the Pip files he displayed to the Token files. If he knows someone that can dispel force fields, its Token himself.  
  
"Wow, Gary does have a lot of information on everyone." Bebe commented upon seeing Token's files. "I guess he does know a lot on anyone here in town. Except on Wendy."   
  
(Beep Beep) "I can observe, after all.. that's what a robot does. Analyze, look around, take note of everything. If that means getting Pip to accept things here in this monster town, then I will do it. Every human should get used to us, not just our friend Wendy here." Gary replies to Bebe's comment. In all seriousness, Gary is more or less concerned about getting the few humans to stay in the town. He is dedicated to do that as such.  
  
Wendy agrees with Gary, and so does Bebe. "That's what we're doing, Gary. I need to make sure we all get along as that's the only way to get used to things. No scares, no shrieks, no humans moving out. Is that right, Wendy?" Bebe speaks in a determined voice. "This town is for both monsters AND humans."  
  
"Yeah, I can agree with the both of you. I will take note of your advice too, Gary. Especially that I will speak to Pip tomorrow." Wendy smiles, and thanks Gary for the help with getting close to Pip.   
  
Bebe later remembers that she has to take Wendy to Clyde's house. Its already sunset, and Wendy only has an ample amount of time left before nightfall comes in today. With that in mind, they both say goodbye to Gary, who has been a huge help to Wendy and vice versa, due to the fact that Wendy fixed him up.  
  
(Beep Beep) "I see that you're going to Clyde's? I hope he can get along with you, Wendy!" Gary said, giving Wendy a smile. "Oh, before we part ways, its really awesome that we got to meet, too!" He added, happy to see a human getting along with him so happily. "Hehe, well, you are an.. attractive woman too." (Beep Beep.. face area is turning red)   
  
"Aww, really? Gary, you're so sweet!" Wendy smiles upon hearing Gary's compliment, and she hugged him happily. The android started to hug her back with a good amount of pressure from his arms so as not to hurt her. Bebe also joins in the hug, and pretty much, the two hugged her as well. It was a happy moment for all three of them, especially Gary now that he is repaired. He wouldn't forget that.  
  
After that soft, cuddly group hug, Bebe and Wendy parted ways with Gary.   
  
(Beep Beep. Activating goodbye protocol.) "I hope to see you again, Wendy! Same for you, Bebe! Good luck with Pip tomorrow!" Gary greets them goodbye, and heads home.   
  
"See you too, Gary!" The two girls greeted back, and now make their way to Clyde's house.. with the furry roof on it. They continued walking towards the same street, hoping to find it before nightfall. Wendy now plans to cancel her trip to Token's today, and will do it tomorrow in order to get close to Pip.

* * *

A few minutes later, with the sun still setting, they finally found it. A house with a furry-looking roof on top. Its no doubt this is Clyde's place, not to mention the trashcan being full of Taco Bell wrappers and such. There is also a trail of crumbs, coming from taco hardshells. Wendy's first impression.. is Clyde that much of a slob? She's about to find out with Bebe, who is still with her.  
  
Wendy and Bebe arrives on the front door, and Bebe knocks, waiting for a response. "Clyde is one of the few werewolves in town. There's a few of them here, and I suspect you met Karen, she's one of them too.. and a cute and friendly one." Bebe tells Wendy. "Though, Clyde is a bit of a slob, you already saw the trails of taco shell crumbs and the trash heap with Taco Bell wrappers." She added. She probably thought Wendy wouldn't like someone with this behavior, but Wendy doesn't think so otherwise.  
  
"Bebe, its okay. I've seen slobs before, just not the monster kind of slob." Wendy said, laughing it off. Bebe also giggles in unison with her. "And yes, Karen is one of the werewolves I met yesterday, she's really sweet!"  
  
"That's great! Honestly, the McCormicks are good monsters. From you, I can tell you already met them!" Bebe replies happily. Its true, the McCormicks are the friendly bunch of monsters, mostly because everyone in town hears of Karen and Kenny, the friendly sibling pair. The rest, their parents and their brother Kevin, are not as popular as the two.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Karen riding on Butters yesterday, he's so sweet to let her play with him." Wendy added, remembering how she met the two yesterday. "Its great to see monsters get along.. that's what my old place.. didn't have. Everyone fighting and no one getting along.." She remembers her broken old town she used to call home. It wasn't a home she wanted.. before she moved right here in the monster town.  
  
"You won't see that here. It only happens when demon asshole Cartman does something stupid. Best not to meet him." Bebe said, touching Wendy's shoulder. "You'll be better off here where these fights aren't happening." She cheers Wendy with a smile.  
  
After their little pep talk, someone opens the door. There reveals Clyde, the werewolf Wendy wanted to meet. He immediately gave Bebe a hug, apart from the scaly fins from her that are.. quite pointy.  
  
"Bebe, how's it been? You haven't came by here for a long time, hehe!" Clyde said, jumping ecstatically. He is quite affectionate towards Bebe, and shows this by hugging her softly.  
  
"Yo, Clyde! Nothing much, but well, I'm here to introduce my new human friend here to you." Bebe answers. She later turns to Wendy. "Wendy, this is Clyde! He's quite cheery and overexcited at times, maybe feral too, but a nice monster to meet!" She added, and Clyde later gives Wendy a welcome hug.  
  
"Hey! Tweek told me about you earlier, welcome to our not-so-scary mountain town!" Clyde said happily, eager to welcome Wendy. Wendy hugs him back, and she felt a bit comfy because Clyde's fur is so soft like a pillow.. and just as soft as Karen's when she shook her paw yesterday.  
  
"Hehe, hey Clyde. You're quite the hugger, are you?" Wendy said, happy to meet the happy-go-lucky werewolf. "And your fur is soft.." She added, feeling fluffy from Clyde's fur during the hug.   
  
"Aww, thanks! I do like giving soft fluffy hugs." Clyde replied, and lets go of Wendy a few seconds later. "Its pretty much my charm to be soft in hugs, you can tell Bebe that!" He added, and giggles. Bebe nods in agreement.  
  
"Yep, sometimes I get fur all over my scales and clothes, but what can I do? He's a cuddly werewolf." Bebe adds after Clyde spoke regarding his fur. To them, werewolf hugs are pretty much one of the best monster hugs. Anyone that gets hugged will feel soft and comfy because of the werewolf's soft fur.   
  
"Well, are you two gals gonna come in? We still have tacos!" Clyde said, inviting the two over for dinner. "Of course, I'll share by the way. I can't finish the tacos today this time.." He added, planning to save tacos for the both of them. He does have a thing for tacos.. and finishing them in record time.   
  
With that in mind, the two girls accepted the invitation for dinner at Clyde's. Before they eat, they simply talk about stuff over at his bedroom. What's noticeable there is the amount of fur shaved from his body, and this probably happens every time he has a feral phase, which isn't good towards anyone as feral werewolves kill on sight.   
  
"So, friendly werewolf indeed?" Wendy asked. "I bet from that fluffy fur and all, you're kinda friendly."   
  
"I am, actually!" Clyde responds and wags his tail happily. "Just not that when I'm feral though. You seem to know something about that.."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But.. wait, is it full moon tonight? I hope not because I know if that happens, you will be literally killing us.." Wendy said, worried. Her intuition suddenly picked up about the fact that its nightfall. And a full moon might happen today. In response, Bebe checks on the moon at the window. The moon should be visible from the distance, and they are in luck, the moon is taking only a crescent shape for the night. Which means, Clyde won't go feral on the girls.  
  
"Don't worry, Wendy. It won't happen. Its crescent moon tonight so we're good. For now." Bebe said, with a sigh of relief. Clyde did the same, because now isn't a good time to make a bad first impression on Wendy.  
  
"Ugh, thank goodness." Wendy and Clyde said in unison. "With that out of the way, please, go on, Clyde. Tell me more about yourself." She added, continuing the conversation at that point.  
  
"Oh, well.. aside from the friendly thing, I am a big ol' hugger like you noticed earlier! Hehe, I love it when I hug someone and they get all comfy with my fur." Clyde said, giggling a little. He loves the soft, fuzzy feeling when someone hugs him and touches his fur, and to the girls, he's like a cute puppy. A cute.. scared, crying puppy to Bebe as what she observed..  
  
"Clyde, do you.. miss Craig?" Bebe said, but apparently, she said this in order to make him cry because he mauled him by accident when he was feral. When Clyde heard this, he started to cry. Of all the things he did, this is the one where he messed up so badly, and scared the shit out of them.. Craig and Tweek. It happened on a long-ago sleepover.

"Craig? Craig? Nooo.. why did you bring it up, Bebe? Waaahh!" Clyde said, bursting into tears. "He was so young and awesome.. I couldn't control myself!"   
  
"Wait, that doesn't add up." Wendy said, noting that Craig was alright yesterday. "Craig is all good when I met him. And Bebe, that was kinda rude. You don't have to make him cry like a baby.." She added, disappointed at Bebe's actions.  
  
"Sorry, Wendy. He can't get over that even if Craig is alright now." Bebe apologizes. "He hasn't forgot about it for like.. months? He sure wants to stop remembering it but well.. its scarred on his head." She added. "But yeah.. sorry, Clyde. I thought you moved on from that incident."  
  
Wendy comforts Clyde by approaching him, and giving him a soft hug. She even patted his head, and slowly, Clyde started to calm down. A little comfort and affection is what he needed every time he cries out due to something he did wrong, or remembering past events that are much like the same. Clyde even hugged her back and lied next to her.   
  
"Aww, cute!" Bebe said, wooing at the two. "Clyde even did that to me before but my spiky fins hurts him a lot. But still, the soft comfy feeling he gives you is just too cute to resist." Though, she wanted to hug Clyde too. With that in mind, she waits for Wendy to finish giving Clyde some affection.   
  
A few minutes later, Wendy let go of Clyde. Clyde immediately accepted Bebe's apology and hugged her happily. "Aww, its okay, Bebe. I forgive you. But yes, I know he's alright, I just can't forget about that." He added, and smiles. Bebe gives her the same amount of affection to him just as much as Wendy's. To the two girls, they seem to love the fact that the visit is mostly just giving love to each other. Wendy misses these kinds of visits.  
  
Later, Clyde tells them more about himself. "Now.. um.. where am I.. oh yeah! I also intend to wiggle my tail a lot. Its like its happy or something!" Clyde said, and then looks at his wiggling tail. Wendy and Bebe also looked at his tail as it wiggles back and forth with curiosity. They even touched it and it tickled Clyde. They can hear him giggling.   
  
"Wow, you are a playful kind of werewolf." Wendy said, hinting at his behavior and characteristics. "There's not that much with werewolves like these that only go wild when feral."   
  
"Hehe, shucks, you're right, I am a playful werewolf." Clyde said, blushing a bit. His playful personality is what he's known for, along with his heavy taco appetite. Some say he relies on them and rarely eats anything else. To add, he used to finish a big supply of tacos before, and he's known for it.   
  
As they continued talking, someone was calling Clyde from below. It was his dad, telling him that dinner is ready.   
  
"Clyde, taco dinner is ready! Come on down with your gal pals, you wouldn't want them to get cold!" Clyde's dad said, and possibly howling as well, to get him and his guests to notice.  
  
"Oh, boy, its time to eat! I promised to share some tacos with the two of you, so you both can have your not-so-usual dinner nicely.." Clyde replies to the girls. "Coming, dad!" He howls back at his dad, telling him that he'll get downstairs shortly.  
  
"So, you want tacos for dinner, Wendy? Clyde always eats tacos for dinner. Sometimes, lunch." Bebe said, asking if Wendy is willing to eat with Clyde for the night.   
  
"Well, I don't have a choice to be honest and I need to eat too, so why not? I'll come with you and Clyde downstairs." Wendy answers, and this means a yes for the both of them.  
  
With the three of them agreeing to eat at Clyde's, they all went downstairs to the kitchen. What was waiting for them is a big supply of tacos as expected from Clyde. Wendy was surprised, but for Bebe, not so much as she already knows. They all sit down, and eat their share of tacos for dinner.  
  
A little conversation starts later on, talking about Wendy.   
  
"So, what did inspire you to come here in our little monster town?" Clyde asked. He and his dad were curious.  
  
"I really wanted to move away from my old town. Its messed up and all, and I think moving to this place was a good decision to be honest. Sure, there are monsters, but they are the friendly ones you'd except, well, not all of them." Wendy answers. The question did spark an interest to Bebe and Clyde, but they both know who they are referring to.  
  
"I know. Demon Cartman. I would believe this, but, bitch is literally brainwashing Pip and making him feel uneasy in this town. What's worse is that he's manipulating Damien too, what an asshole." Clyde speaks. This sentence brought something up, was Pip hating monsters because he was manipulated? Even Bebe did not know about this. "Cartman's planning to force humans out of town. He hates them for reasons his goddamn ego makes." He added, munching his tacos while doing so.  
  
"Wait, hold up. Cartman possessing Pip? Manipulating Damien? Does that mean.." Wendy said, starting to put the pieces together.  
  
"Yeah, he's the one who is making Pip feel weird. Remember what happened to Gary? Cartman messed his ass up by telling Damien to damage him and rewire his circuitry." Clyde answered. "I know I am not the kind of person to know this, but I witnessed it. Want me to tell you the story anyways, for the both of you?" Clyde asked, willing to spill the beans.

"Go ahead Clyde. Me and Bebe are listening." Wendy said. Bebe nods in agreement with her due to the reason to get Pip to enjoy his life in the monster town of South Park once again.  
  
"Alright.. last week, I was walking home from Taco Bell on nightfall. I took a shortcut on my way home as I always do, then I saw Pip on one of the alleyways in the route I'm taking." Clyde starts to talk about what happened. "He did not act like himself, you know, the chip-chip tally ho thing." He added.   
  
"Oh, right, that was Pip's catch phrase! He's British so he has to say that a lot!" Bebe observes. "What was he doing at that time, Clyde?" She asks.  
  
"He was standing up so weirdly, and then he passed out. His arms were like.. really numb." Clyde answers. "I was peeping on that alleyway, then suddenly, after Pip passed out, a black aura came out of his mouth." He continues. "Then I got scared, because that was actually Cartman. If he does something like that, I know he's up to no good and damn, I was right."   
  
"That explains why Pip is acting so mean and sad to the other monsters." Wendy commented. "He didn't mean to act like that. He was controlled to do those bad stuff."  
  
"Yeah, and when Cartman materialized right in front of him, he said something." Clyde agrees and continues on. "He said, that his plan to get the humans out of town is going so well. He mentioned about Damien being his puppet as Pip is very close to him. We all know how powerful he is."   
  
"Okay, I already know about Damien, but manipulated? By terms of Cartman? This is really really bad. And shit, he really showed no mercy on Gary by commanding him using Pip's body to rewire and damage him severly. That fucking bastard!" Wendy started to get furious.   
  
"Whoa, Wendy. Calm down." Bebe said, asking her to slow down the rage a little. "Let's just continue listening to Clyde as we munch our tacos."   
  
"After that, Cartman heard of you a day before you moved in. He started to shiver in the alleyway, because.. he said something about you beating him up to pieces in his silly vision. It would be cool if that happened." Clyde continues. "And well, Cartman does this shit a lot of times. Its no surprise he's doing it again with his demon powers. He just hates humans."  
  
"Typical. He's still an ass. I remember the last few humans that moved here. Cartman possessed them all and made them move away. What a douche." Bebe sighs. She clearly saw how it ended up when Cartman was successful. And he won't stop till someone else does.  
  
"Well, after that horrible scene, I went home. I didn't want to say what I saw to anyone, that is, after I heard everything from you that you'll get Pip back to normal earlier today." Clyde speaks, and finishes his story.  
  
"Wait, did you eavesdrop on us?" Bebe sparked and immediately asks Clyde about hearing the two of them.  
  
"Y-yeah. But when you're with Gary. I heard you were fixing him, its great that he's back to normal now thanks to you!" Clyde answers shamelessly. "Honestly, Gary's one of the happiest monster citizens here. With me of course."  
  
"Hehe, no problem. I think you were readying for us when we fixed him? I know werewolves have a strong sense of hearing than humans." Wendy smiles at Clyde. It would make sense, why there was a lot of tacos at the table. Clyde was ordering a supply of tacos when he heard them coming over to his place.  
  
"Yeah, I was planning ahead at that time. And honestly, you can beat the heck out of Cartman, he seems to be scared of you, Wendy." Clyde replies, and proves that he was actually there when the girls are helping Gary. They didn't notice him.  
  
"Thanks, Clyde. Everything is coming together now." Wendy said, thanking him politely for the information and the dinner. Of course, she thanks him for the fun chat and hugs. "The mention of Pip in negative views.. Gary's damaged wires, everyone being worried for Pip.. he's just a pawn in Cartman's game.."   
  
"Exactly. So you need to find a way to get Cartman out of Pip's body tomorrow. I know you're going there at that same day so you better plan ahead." Clyde suggests. Bebe agrees with this idea as well, knowing that Pip should be back to normal if he's free of Cartman's influence.   
  
As they were talking at this point, the taco supply on the table is already finished. They ate while listening to Clyde's, and carefully timing their bites which explains why they still talk during dinner. Clyde's dad was obviously at the living room, not concerned with the Pip issue. Pretty much explained why he didn't interfere with the young monsters and human in the kitchen talking and all..  
  
With that in mind, Clyde puts the now-empty plate of tacos to the sink. Everyone in the table are satisfied with their dinner, even if its just tacos and no rice. The girls are also satisfied with the information they got from Clyde himself. It revealed a lot of things about Pip and Cartman being the cause. Its lucky Wendy hasn't met him yet due to the fact he is scared of her.  
  
After the fun, friendly visit and dinner over at Clyde's, its close to naptime again as the night is in full swing. The visit alone is worth it for the two girls as they learned a lot about Pip and Cartman, and Wendy also got to know Clyde better, which is a big bonus to her. As what she noticed, werewolves like him and Karen are rare to act so kindly to other monster folk and humans.  
  
Wendy and Bebe are going to leave, but not without saying goodbye to Clyde and his dad at the very least.   
  
"Thank you so much, Clyde. This visit is really fun!" Wendy said, thanking him. "And thank you for telling me what we need to know, too. All the things you told us, it really helped a lot as I planned to go to Pip's. Hopefully it goes well.. freeing him from Cartman's grasp."  
  
"Yeah, honestly, its awesome that I got to hang out with you again. Its been weeks, Clyde." Bebe added. "And you never disappoint with guests either unless you're feral, either."  
  
"Aww, shucks, Bebe. You're welcome to visit me any time!" Clyde said, smirking at her. "Same to you, Wendy. I bet you'll be quite the trend here after you bring Pip back to his senses!"  
  
"Haha, I don't mind popularity, Clyde." Wendy replies and smiles back at him. "And thank you. Honestly, its really great to hang out with a happy werewolf!"  
  
"You're welcome, the both of you! And yes, its been weeks, has it, Bebe? Well, at least we finally met up after a long time in my house." Clyde responds, and smiles. "Hopefully you can get that asshole demon to stop. Seriously, he's gone too far this time."  
  
"We will. If that demon's scared of me then I'd beat his ass to next week!" Wendy said, confident that she will be able to defeat Cartman and bring Pip back. "Even if its hard, I would still do it for him!" To her, confronting a demon is not that much as it is.. she is familiar with demons that are humans in her old town. But will she win against an actual demon? In a fight? Or in a specific battle? It depends on what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 

The girls leave Clyde's house after their little chat. Bebe escorts Wendy back to her house during the night, and its pretty much closing in to ten in the evening. Wendy is starting to like the late-night strolls around the monster town. The lights are fascinating to look at, along with the moonlit sidewalk that shines nicely. She didn't have this feeling in her old home and old town, mostly, this is because the lights there are busted and the moon is covered by an array of buildings, making her uneasy.  
  
Bebe holds on to Wendy to make sure she won't get lost. Even if the town is beautiful at night, its quite easy to get lost in it because Wendy hasn't learned the town map just as much compared to Bebe.   
  
The stroll later ends when Bebe and Wendy arrive at Wendy's house. They decided to part ways for now, until tomorrow. Its a big day, after all, because its the day when Wendy can try to convince Pip to like the monster folk, and expose demon Cartman and his manipulations.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow if I can, Wendy." Bebe said.   
  
"Hehe, thanks. I'll look forward spending another great day with you, Bebe." Wendy replies, smiling at her. "Today was just amazing, all thanks to you. You really helped me get along with the girl monsters and all just in one day!"  
  
"You're welcome, Wendy!" Bebe cheers and smiles in reply. "Be sure to get some rest. You can't stop Cartman when you're tired, after all."  
  
"Of course. I will do everything I can for Pip right on the next day. Even if I can't, all I want to rely on is progress on doing this." Wendy said, with a determined face.  
  
"You can make progress, Wendy. We monsters believe in you and we will do everything we can. Token would be happy to help you, I'm sure. He's always open to meet new folk in the town to showcase his magic with." Bebe replies, and Wendy notes this down as she plans to visit him tomorrow to get access to Pip's house.  
  
"Thanks, Bebe. I will keep that in mind." Wendy nods and keeps this piece of information in her head. She later waves goodbye to Bebe, and Bebe also does the same. The two later part ways for the day as Wendy returns inside her home. She later takes her personal notebook out, and writes everything that she needed to know in order to get to Pip, stop Cartman, and bring back peace in the monster town.   
  
After writing everything down, she later drinks a glass of warm milk, proceeding later on to go upstairs and brush her teeth. She later wears her special pajamas, and tucks herself in her bed, right inside her room. She slept humbly, knowing that she can help the town in a way even if she is a black sheep, a human among the land of monsters.

 

 


End file.
